cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessa Dha
"Blades of the same color should never meet." –Jessa Dha "It's far better to be a freelance mercenary in a war than to be a soldier for a losing side." -Ergeron Physical Appearance Gender: female Height: 1.73 meters Hair: brown, three inches below shoulder-length, usually worn down Eye Color: violet Skin Color: peach Utility Belt Gadgets: Hush-98 comlink, fibercord grapling hook, Imagecaster holoprojector, A99 aquata breather, energy ration capsules, blaster reserve power pack, thermal detonator Personal Information Squad: Mandalorian Guild Allies: Zam Eclipse, Baniss Bistray, Dakstar Burningslash Weapons: twin LL-30 blaster pistols Languages: Galactic Basic Standard, Mando'a Homeplanet: Mandalore (Bralsin) Biographical Information Planet of Birth: Naboo Mother: Xenna Dha Father: Jaden Eclipse Siblings: Val Eclipse (Twin brother), Zam Eclipse (Half sister, 5 years apart) Other Family: Xanatos Eclipse (cousin) Full Name: Jessa Day Dha Nickname: Jess Chronological Information Era: Rise of the Empire era (1,000 - 0 BBY), Clone Wars era (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Born: 46 BBY Age: 23 Character Story Background (43 BBY - 41 BBY) (Born - 2 years old) Jessa Eclipse was born on Naboo in 43 BBY with her twin brother Val. They were both born with their father's looks. Their parents were Force-sensitive and their father was Mandalorian. When Jessa was two, she caught the Blue Shadow Virus and was near death. The temptation of the Dark Side got to her Father as he lost hope of her living. He unconsciously murdered Jessa’s mother (His wife Xenna Dha) and left Jessa and Val to die. They were found by a Jedi and taken to the Jedi Temple. ImagesCAKTHRZKeqgq.jpg|Naboo Untitleduklvnaoi.png|The abandoned house on Naboo Xenna.jpg|Xenna Dha, Jessa and Val's mother Life at the Jedi Temple (41 BBY - 23 BBY) (2 - 20 years old) Jessa and Val studied the lightsaber form of Tandem fighting. They became Padawans at the age of eleven. By the age of thirteen, they mastered the concept of Tandem and practiced often together. Jessa then decided to also specialize in Lightsaber form III combat: Soresu. This style of combat is the most defensive of the seven forms and most helpful with deflecting blaster bolts. She became so well trained, she was almost invincible when faced with blasters. Val studied Lightsaber form VI combat: Niman. Niman is a practical, dual-bladed fighting style. They often fought together to use both of their strengths, because Val had a weakness against deflecting blaster bolts, and they became a team. She learned her Father had moved to Korriban, married a Sith, and had another child (Zam M. Eclipse). When they was fourteen, Val insisted that Jessa had to leave a battle on Felucia to go rescue their sister who, at the time, was nine. She kidnapped Zam from her home in Korriban and returned her to the Jedi Temple. When she arrived, she was told Val had been seriously wounded in the battle from an un-deflected blast to the shoulder. Jessa never told Zam about her twin. She visited Val in the medical department and blamed herself for his misery. Jessa and Zam were often separated because Zam was training and going on practice missions on Ragoon VI. Three weeks after, Val's health began to decrease, and died he from the wound. Vette blamed herself, and almost left the Jedi Order. Two years later she heard Zam was kicked out of the Temple and the Jedi Council refused to allow her back. Jessa left the Temple, found Zam, and taught her as a secret Padawan. Mercenary and Love (23 BBY - 20 BBY) (20 - 23 years old) During the start of the Clone Wars, Jessa hesitated to continue with her duty as a Jedi. She fell in love with a swoop racer on Telos IV and left the Order. Zam was fully Trained and accepted as a Jedi Knight. After six months, they were engaged and she traveled with him to races across the galaxy. He was killed when he lost control of his swoop bike and crashed into the Byzal canyon on Najiba. She vowed to join the Order again when the Jedi needed her help. Jessa began to stay neutral in the war, and decided to become a mercenary/bounty hunter. She took jobs from well-paying customers as a pilot, learning more about the galaxy along the way. Eventually, she fell in love with Dakstar Burningslash. She bought a stolen/used Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 on Depatar from the Black Market for 100,000 credits of her life savings and re-named it Day. The "mobile home" fit her needs and more. It only required one pilot, sat ten passengers, had one suite and five visitor cabins, two escape pods, two ion engines, laser cannons, a deflector shield, observation level, dining area, and was only 50 meters long. The ship had one flaw: its maximum speed was 850 kilometers per hour. Jessa made a deal with a mechanic to enhance its speed to 1,000 km/h. Zam became her room-mate and lived in a visitor cabin on the ship while Jessa went through with her missions, only getting off to replenish food and leaving when the Jedi needed her services. Shortly after, Jessa started accepting spy missions, and occasionally used Zam's help when aiding the Republic forces, as Zam was still a member of the Jedi Order. She also kept hold of valuable items and transported people in Day, only receiving a legitimate amount of credits to provide for herself and her half-sister. When Jessa was hired to transport two Sith from Nal Hutta to its largest moon, Nar Shaddaa, Zam was reluctant to stay on board. Jessa convinced her it was a short trip and she agreed to stay in her quarters the whole time. Zam recognized one of the voices and emerged to find her old friend, Malta Nocturnal (now twenty-two), garbed in crimson Sith apparel, with a new lightsaber hanging at her waist. Sensing the tension, Malta's apprentice (Jahn Quin, who used to be Zam's Sith apprentice) stood up and ignited his scarlet saber. He neglected to see who she was. Zam force-grabbed his lightsaber out of his hand and threw it on the floor. Jahn bowed to her and Malta rose to embrace her, but Zam withdrew. After conversation, Malta shared her apprehension for her adjustment and trip to Nar Shaddaa. She was on her way to assassinate a long-time foe. Zam coaxed Malta and Jahn to desert their mission and live on Day with Jessa, which they agreed and received a visitor cabin each. Currently on CWA (20 BBY) (23 years old) Jessa Dha is a Trooper in Mandalorian Guild. Name Changes Bria Eclipse Zira Zeeo Azula Zuko Junie Blaze Day Juniper Perry Jada Eclipse Satine Asher Leven Carner Mira Blue Lady Renesmee Renesmee Eclipse Nikana Eclipse Vette Eclipse Jessa Dha Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mandalorian Guild Category:Lifetime Members Category:Eclipse Category:The Unyielding Category:Duelist Category:Class Rank:Scrapper Category:Spy Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Mandalorians